


best you never had

by elknotmoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elknotmoose/pseuds/elknotmoose
Summary: Hajime rubbed his eyes and tried to brush away the sleep gathering there. He tightened his arms around the sleeping body of his best friend. Just a few more minutes, he thought, just a few more minutes to love him.These nights curled up with Tooru always managed to make him so emotional.Something about getting everything you want, and knowing it will get ripped away in the morning will do that to a person.This would be the last time. Hajime would let himself savour it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	best you never had

**Author's Note:**

> so I've never actually watched or read haikyuu but one of my hobbies is figuring out the plot and characters of a show through second hand sources only and I think this relationship is really interesting
> 
> I just like stories where someone who isnt appreciated enough snaps and the other has to be like "oh no, i took [loved one] for granted and now I realize the error of my ways! everything has fallen apart without [loved one] doing some task I never even noticed they were doing!" yes it's because of my own baggage dont @ me !!!
> 
> titles from 'best you never had' by eleisha eagle

Hajime rubbed his eyes and tried to brush away the sleep gathering there. He tightened his arms around the sleeping body of his best friend. Just a few more minutes, he thought, just a few more minutes to love him.  
These nights curled up with Tooru always managed to make him so emotional.  
Something about getting everything you want, and knowing it will get ripped away in the morning will do that to a person.

This would be the last time. Hajime would let himself savour it.

\---

He heard Tooru come out of the bedroom, yawning dramatically and stretching.  
"Aaw, Iwa-chan! Making me breakfast huh? You'll spoil me, then I'll never leave you alone!" he teased.  
"I wish..." Hajime muttered bitterly.

"Hm? Whatdcha say?"  
"Nothing, come have something to eat. We'll talk after."  
"Okie dokie Mr. Bossy, wake up on the wrong side of the bed? HAHA!"

Luckily, the eggs chose that moment to start sizzling.

Breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence; the kind that only comes with time. God, so many years spent to forge this silence and he was about to upset the careful  
balance of their world. To hell with intricate rituals!

"Tooru, we can't do this anymore," he said it like ripping off a bandaid. Knocking down a jenga tower, or perhaps the first of many dominoes.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. Hajime took this as a sign to continue.  
" _I_ can't do this anymore. I'm _tired_!"

"Of what, my presence?!" Tooru said, jokingly offended.

"Tired of pretending I'm not in love you!"

His declaration was met with shocked silence.

"Tired of you showing up here every time you get dumped, getting all cuddly and sweet so I'll take care of you, and stealing my clothes and batting your eyelashes, and inviting me to come babysit your nephew and act like a little family, and then disappearing off the face of the earth for two weeks because you've gotten a new girlfriend who takes up all of your time! Then you come back like nothing happened, _again_ , and expect me to do it all over!"

"Iwa-"

"And the worst part is, I do! I let you rip my heart out every time because I know that cycle is the closest I'm ever going to get to what I actually want! But I can't do it anymore!" he rubbed a hand down his face, "I couldn't tell if you knew how I felt, so I bottled it up. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship but I can't do anymore."

"I didn't know. Honestly I'm still kind of confused... I had know idea you saw me that way..."

"Sorry you had to find out this way," he muttered, still coming down from his rant.

"No, _I'm_ sorry! I... I don't have those kinds of feeling for you, but I don't want to lose you either..."

"You don't have to apologize for not liking me. Just for taking me for granted, I guess. I don't want to lose you either, but our friendship will have to change so I can move on."

"So no more of..." Tooru gestured at his own body, still warm from shared heat, wearing a t-shirt and briefs, "this?"

"Yeah. No more of that," Hajime laughed. _I think we're going to be okay_ , he thought.


End file.
